goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Dory
Name: Finding Dory Directed by: Andrew Stanton Co-Directed by: Angus MacLane Screenplay by: Andrew Stanton Victoria Strouse Original Story by: Andrew Stanton Additional Screenplay Material by: Bob Peterson Additional Story Material by: Angus MacLane Produced by: Lindsey Collins, P.G.A. Executive Producer: John Lasseter Associate Producer: Bob Roath Directors of Photography: Jeremy Lasky (Camera) Ian Megibben (Lighting) Production Designer: Steve Pilcher Film Editor: Axel Geddes Music by: David Newman Art Directors: Bert Berry Craig Foster Don Shank Casting by: Natalie Lyons Kevin Reher Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributor: Walt Disney Pictures Airdate: June 17, 2016 Length: 97 minutes Budget: $175–200 million Box office: $1.029 billion Pixar Movie Number: 3321 Finding Dory is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Andrew Stanton with co-direction by Angus MacLane, the screenplay was written by Stanton and Victoria Strouse. The film is a sequel/spinoff to 2003's Finding Nemo and features the returning voices of Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks, with Hayden Rolence (replacing Alexander Gould), Ed O'Neill, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Diane Keaton, and Eugene Levy joining the cast. The film focuses on the amnesiac fish Dory, who journeys to be reunited with her parents. The film premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles on June 8, 2016, and was released in the United States on June 17, 2016. Upon release, the film was well-received by critics and grossed over $1 billion worldwide, becoming the second Pixar film to cross $1 billion after 2010's Toy Story 3, the third highest-grossing film of 2016 and the 22nd-highest-grossing of all-time at the time of its theatrical run. The film set numerous box office records, including the biggest opening for an animated film in North America, and the highest-grossing animated film in North America. Plot Dory, a regal blue tang, gets separated from her parents as a child. As she grows up, Dory attempts to search for them, but gradually forgets them due to her short-term memory loss. In the flashback of the previous film, Finding Nemo, she joins Marlin – a clownfish looking for his missing son Nemo – after accidentally swimming into him. One year later, Dory is living with Marlin and Nemo on their reef. One day, Dory has a flashback and remembers that she has parents. She decides to look for them, but her memory problem is an obstacle. She eventually remembers that they lived at the Jewel of Morro Bay across the ocean in California, thanks to Nemo mentioning its name. Marlin and Nemo accompany Dory. With the help of Crush, their sea turtle friend, they ride a water current to California. Upon arrival, they explore a shipwreck full of destroyed cargo, where Dory accidentally awakens a giant squid, who immediately pursues them and almost devours Nemo. Marlin berates Dory for endangering them. Her feelings hurt, Dory travels to the surface to seek help and is captured by staff members from the nearby Marine Life Institute after getting entangled in six pack rings. Dory is placed in the quarantine section and tagged. There she meets a grouchy, but well-meaning octopus named Hank. Dory's tag shows that she will be sent to an aquarium in Cleveland. Due to a traumatic ocean life, Hank wants to live in the aquarium instead of being released back into the ocean, so he agrees to help Dory find her parents in exchange for her tag. In one exhibit, Dory encounters her childhood friend Destiny, a nearsighted whale shark, who used to communicate with Dory through pipes, and Bailey, a beluga whale, who mistakenly believes he has lost his ability to echolocate. Dory subsequently has flashbacks of life with her parents, and struggles to recall details. She finally remembers how she was separated from her parents: she overheard her mother crying one night, left to retrieve a shell to cheer her up, and was pulled away by an undertow current. Marlin and Nemo attempt to rescue Dory. With the help of two California sea lions named Fluke and Rudder and a disfigured common loon named Becky, they manage to get into the institute and find her in the pipe system. Other blue tangs tell them that Dory's parents escaped from the institute a long time ago to search for her and never came back, leaving Dory believing that they have died. Hank retrieves Dory from the tank, accidentally leaving Marlin and Nemo behind. He is then apprehended by one of the employees and unintentionally drops Dory into the drain, flushing her out to the ocean. While wandering aimlessly, she comes across a trail of shells; remembering that when she was young, her parents had set out a similar trail to help her find her way back home, she follows it. At the end of the trail, Dory finds an empty brain coral with multiple shell trails leading to it. As she turns to leave, she sees her parents Jenny and Charlie in the distance. They tell her they spent years laying down the trails for her to follow in the hopes that she would eventually find them. Marlin, Nemo, and Hank end up in the truck taking various aquatic creatures to Cleveland. Destiny and Bailey escape from their exhibit to help Dory rescue them. Once on board the truck, Dory persuades Hank to return to the sea with her, and together, they hijack the truck and drive it over busy highways, creating havoc, before crashing it into the sea, freeing all the fish. Dory, along with her parents and new friends, return to the reef with Marlin and Nemo. In a post-credits scene, the tank gang from the first film, still trapped inside their (now algae-covered) plastic bags, reach California one year after floating across the Pacific Ocean. They are eventually picked up by staff members from the Marine Life Institute. Voice Cast *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a regal blue tang, who suffers from short-term memory loss. **Sloane Murray as young Dory. Murray is the seven-year-old daughter of producer Lindsey Collins. **Lucia Geddes as teen Dory. *Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective ocellaris clownfish, Nemo's father and Dory's friend. *Hayden Rolence as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish and Marlin's son. He was previously voiced by Alexander Gould in the first film. *Ed O'Neill as Hank, a cranky East Pacific red octopus, who is called a "septopus" due to having lost a tentacle. *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a near-sighted whale shark and Dory's childhood friend. *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale, who temporarily lost echolocation due to a concussion. *Diane Keaton as Jenny, Dory's mother. *Eugene Levy as Charlie, Dory's father. *Idris Elba as Fluke, a California sea lion and Rudder's friend. *Dominic West as Rudder, a California sea lion and Fluke's friend. *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray and Nemo's schoolteacher. *Andrew Stanton as Crush, a green sea turtle. *Sigourney Weaver as herself, the announcer for the recorded messages broadcast over the institute's public address system. *Bill Hader as Stan, a kelp bass and husband fish. *Kate McKinnon as Stan's wife fish. *Alexander Gould as Passenger Carl, a delivery truck driver who works for the institute. Gould previously voiced Nemo in the first film. *Torbin Xan Bullock as Gerald, a California sea lion, who wishes to lie on the rock occupied by Fluke and Rudder only to be constantly repelled by them, and Becky, a loon who helps Marlin and Nemo. *Katherine Ringgold as Chickenfish, named Kathy. *Bennett Dammann as Squirt, Crush's son. *John Ratzenberger as Husband Crab (Bill). *Angus MacLane as Sunfish "Charlie Back-and-Forth." *Willem Dafoe as Gill, a Moorish idol, the leader of the "Tank Gang." *Brad Garrett as Bloat, a pufferfish. *Allison Janney as Peach, a pink starfish. *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, a royal gramma. *Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang. *Vicki Lewis as Deb (& Flo), a four-striped damselfish. *Jerome Ranft as Jacques, a cleaner shrimp. Home Media Release Finding Dory was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD in the United States on November 15, 2016, with a digital release on October 25. In addition to Piper, the bonus features also included a short film, titled Marine Life Interviews, featuring interviews with the inhabitants of the Marine Life Institute about their encounters with Dory. DVD Menu *Play *Bonus Features *Scene Selection #Prologue #Lost at Sea #Life with Dory #Losing Dory #Dory Leads #Totally Sick #Shipping Lanes #Marine Life Institute #Under Quarantine #Getting In #No Pipes #Manifest Destiny #Operation Becky #Stroller Crossing #Stuck #Argument #Touch Pool #Confession #Tag #Childhood Home #Pipe Travel #Meeting Marlin #Off to Cleveland #All Alone #Game Plan #Stop That Truck #Time To Go #Big Finish #Epilogue *Set Up **Languages: English 5.1, English 2.0, English 2.0 Descriptive Audio, Español 5.1 and Why 2.0? **Subtitles: English, English for the Hearing Impaired and Spanish *Sneak Peeks Aspect Ratios 1.85:1 (Wide Screen) 1.33:1 (Full Screen) Previews Jump to a Link: Previews *Disney Movies Anywhere TV Spot *Moana Trailer (In Theaters November 23rd) *Beauty and the Beast Teaser Trailer (In Theaters March 2017) Language Dubs *Finding Dory/Language Dubs Other Languages *Finding Dory/Other Languages Credits *Finding Dory/Credits Quotes *Finding Dory/Quotes Trailers *Finding Dory/Trailers Category:2016 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s